


screw the whistle, come be the train

by APgeeksout



Category: NXT, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: porn_tree, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was right, huh?" he says, and leans over his partner again, kissing a rough path over the underside of his jaw and up to nip at an earlobe, knees pressing against his hips from either side. "This is good, yeah?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	screw the whistle, come be the train

**Author's Note:**

> For the WWE/NXT branch of the September 2015 round at [porn_tree](http://porn-tree.dreamwidth.org/23215.html?thread=534703#cmt534703) on dreamwidth. 
> 
> Title snagged from Matthew Good's "I'm a Window"

Jason's a stubborn guy. Of course he is. Nobody gets very far in this business without being hard-headed enough to keep at it through all those days when it's just a fucking grind with no reward in sight, and Jason is gonna go far. Especially if Chad has anything to say about it.

"I was right, huh?" he says, and leans over his partner again, kissing a rough path over the underside of his jaw and up to nip at an earlobe, knees pressing against his hips from either side. "This is good, yeah?"

Jason's hands land on his thighs, warm and broad, the rough pads of each thumb tracing the definition of the muscles there, and he looks up, lips curved into a roguish smirk, like that's the only answer Chad's gonna get.  He really ought to know better than that by now.

"C'mon, you know it's good." He shifts, and mouths back down Jason's neck and over his chest, pausing to look back up at him. "It could get even better if you'd just admit that I was right."

Jason rolls his eyes extravagantly at that. That's a good one; he files it away for them to use in a promo sometime.

He can't say for sure - the way Jason's head snaps back against the pillow obscures his view a little - but when his mouth finds his nipple, Chad hopes he's still rolling his eyes. Right back into his head.

Jason's hands drift from his thighs, up to his hips and waist and ribs as he shifts back along the bed and kisses a path down the ridges of Jason's stomach, brown skin beaded with sweat from both of them. Good thing they've always got a fresh towel at the ready.

"Seriously, though," he says, and stops to suck a mark onto Jason's hip. Fingers twist into Chad's hair and Jason's back arches just a little into the touch of his mouth, but that's all the response he gives. "I'm not exactly a dumb guy," he continues, "and this is definitely one of my better ideas."

He rises up again, resting against the taut muscle of Jason's thighs as he retrieves the bottle of lube from the fold of blanket where he'd dropped it earlier.

Jason is still silent, but his eyes spark with fresh interest and his hands resettle on Chad's thighs, warm and wandering. He slicks up the fingers of one hand again and braces the other in the middle of Jason's chest as he reaches back to prep himself.

They'd started down this road earlier, but Jason was being obstinate and Chad hadn't been able to resist taking a detour to push back at him for a little while. It doesn't take him long to work himself back open, Jason watching silent but intent the whole while.

"C'mon, dude," he says, "you know what I wanna hear."

Jason shakes his head, but his mouth tips up at the corners just a little too high to sell his disinterest, and Chad can feel the tension in the body beneath his even before he takes another dollop of lube and leans down to coat Jason with it.

He gives him a few long strokes, just enough to make his breath stutter.

"You know you wanna say it." He tips forward, poising himself over Jason. "I mean, I'm ready." Jason's fingers dig into his hips at that, dying to pull him closer, and it's Chad's turn to smirk at that. "And it sure feels like you're willing..."

Jason clenches his jaw, as though he really isn't going to say it, and that just won't do. Without further warning, he pushes himself smoothly down onto Jason's cock.

It takes his breath away for a second, adjusting to the fullness, not yet moving, and he knows it steals Jason's breath too by the noise that punches out of him, raw and low.

"What was that?" he asks, straining to keep himself still around Jason.

Jason groans and rocks his hips minutely. "C'mon, man, _move_ ," he says. Pleads, actually. Which is good, but still not quite what Chad wants to hear.

"That's not the magic word," he says.

Jason rolls his eyes again, but his smile is as indulgent as it is every time he lets Chad talk him into something he really wants to do anyway.

"I swear to god, Gable," he says, emphasis on the name.  Chad never hears whatever it was his partner was going to swear, because he takes his name as a cue to roll his hips, and then neither of them is in any shape to talk for a little while. 

Jason's hands stay at his hips, and as he rises and falls above him, alternately rocking away from the grasp and pressing back into sure hands, Chad hopes they'll leave bruises.  

The good thing about Jason - one of them, anyway; Chad's been finding things to appreciate about him from the day he rolled into Orlando, pretty much - is that his stubbornness doesn't make him stupid or stale.  Now that he's broken and said his name the first time, it's like he doesn't know how to say anything else.  Or, maybe just knows exactly how much Chad likes to hear it on his tongue. 

"Gable, Gable, Gable," he says, somewhere between the sing-song taunt he probably means for it to be and the breathless babble it threatens to turn into as Chad's thrusts go faster, shorter, shallower.  One of Jason's hands drifts from his hip to give his cock a quick tease of a stroke.  "You ready for this, Gable?"  

His rhythm falters at that, the words and the touch and Jason inside him are all so good that for a beat he doesn't know which to focus on.  It's a problem he's pretty happy to have, truth be told, but Jason solves it for him anyway, the hand remaining at Chad's hip skimming up and around his back, pressing lightly until he tips forward over him.  Jason angles his face toward his ear, where he pours out a long string of words that's half _Gable_ and all filth, at the same time as he wraps his other hand back around Chad's cock pressed tight between them and in no time at all, he's spilling in a hot rush over Jason's stomach and trembling around him as he follows him over the edge.  

"So, the towels are a pretty good idea," Jason admits, using one of the blue ones to wipe them both something like clean as they're sprawled over the bed afterward.  

"Hey, good ideas are the only kind I have," he says and shifts as his cock gives another twitch of interest at the pressure of Jason's hand and the coarse fabric on his skin. "After all, I said we'd be a good fit, didn't I?"

Jason just smiles at him, that one that he still somehow seems to think fools anyone at all.  


End file.
